worlds collide
by angel of darkness blue
Summary: what happens when all the world wants is revenge and zhalia moon i stuck in the middle of all of it
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Collide.

Disclaimer: I don't own huntik or twilight (sulk)

Rating T just too safe I haven't fully planned this story

Chapter 1: surprise

It's a cold dark night in the streets of Venice, the team, were finishing up a meeting about the mission they had in a few days. Dante vale was talking to rest of his team. Lok Lambert was now starting to doze, where as his girlfriend Sophie Casterwill was listening intently she didn't want to miss a word. Zhalia Moon was near the door waiting for this to be over. She loved the rest of her team and Dante. Dante and she were now in a relationship, it's just there are still times when her old personality and habits do reappear.

"So after we retrieve the amulet of Medusa we have to get out of there as the place is rigged to collapse." Dante stated.

"When isn't a tomb set to collapse on top of us?" Zhalia asked bored and with a hint of sarcasm. Dante looked at Zhalia his face showing annoyance but his eyes show his love for her.

"She has a point there Dante!" Lok had woken up.

"Well that's it meet here to leave in two days at three." Dante said looking at the teens.

"Yes sir" Zhalia muttered under her breath, no one caught what she said. Lok and Sophie walked past her as she held the door for them. Dante walked to her and took her into his arms; she melted his arms, her turned Zhalia round and kissed her.

"You can stay the night you know!" Dante whispered into her ear, Zhalia smiled, she loved Dante's way of suggesting they do certain activities. Dante kissed her neck, she moaned with pleasure, and then pulled from his embrace.

"I would love to… but I can't." Zhalia said looking at Dante showing she did truly want to take him up on his offer. "I have to get back home, personal stuff."

Dante sighed he knew better then ask questions. He nodded, Zhalia felt bad she knew that her being so closed hurt him.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then for our date." Dante said there was a slight hint of pain in his voice.

"Dante look I'm still dealing with things I did in my past I'll tell you every thing once my wounds have healed." Zhalia replied. Dante turned to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Zhalia kissed Dante then left.

Zhalia started walking home, the same route she always took but something felt different. She shrugged it off as paranoia and continued on her way. Zhalia turned the corner then felt like she was being watched; she turned her seeker senses on full and again continued.

Zhalia put her hand into her pocket to call Dante but stopped her self, she was being silly there was no one here she would know no seeker could be around her with out her knowing.

A group of teens passed her, they were drunk, still the feeling didn't go and they posed no threat. Now Zhalia was getting worried. She heard something move behind her, she span round staring the way she had come, but saw nothing. Zhalia turned and started running home, she know she was being stupid but she hadn't felt like this since she was a little girl living on the streets of Prague.

All of a sudden Zhalia was looking at the ground. She quickly got up and saw who made her fall a person wearing a black clock, the face impossible to distinguish, the figure moved ever so slightly and Zhalia run so she could gain the advantage to no avail, the figure moved so fast it was already in front of her. The next thing Zhalia felt was something cold and hard against her cheek, the impact sent her flying backwards and hit the wall and fell to the fall. Zhalia used everfight and was quickly standing again.

"Only a coward hides!" Zhalia spat at her attacker. Then Zhalia hard her opponent laugh, it sent shivers down her spine it was cold and heartless with the slight hint of pleasure. Zhalia realized the figure before her was a women.

"You will know me and my brother soon enough." The women said.

"What brother?" Zhalia said just as something made contact with the back of her head, she fell to the floor her vision going hazy. Zhalia lost her strength, her were limb. Zhalia could just see two clocked figures standing together, a third silhouette joined them and was laughing, a laugh she knew instantly, after all she grow up with it. Then she lost consciousness.

Sorry it's a little short

Review if you want me to continue, hope you like it

If so next chapter will be soon promise.

Angel of darkness blue.


	2. Chapter 2 mia

I don't known huntik or twilight.

Chapter 2: m.i.a.

Zhalia slowly woke up, she tried to sit up and rub her forehead but failed, that was when she realised that she was restrained to a cold metal lab table, and it felt that cold it burned her exposed shoulders and neck. She looked around and took in her surroundings. It was Klaus's old lab, so she had to be in Vienna and many forgotten memories returned to the front of her mind. Zhalia didn't bother try to summon a power, it would just cause her great pain, she learnt that years ago from many of Klaus's unfortunate victims, the suits chosen to have he experiments done upon them, which enjoyed, Klaus was sick that way. Zhalia swore under her breath knowing she was in big trouble, she couldn't sense her titans on her body but see know they where near by.

"It looks like our company is awake" said a young man's voice obviously her second attacker. Zhalia looked the direction of the voice and saw a young man and women; they looked a bit like each other. The male wasn't tall, he had brown hair, and the women had blonde hair. They both had a child looking face and as well both had crimson red eyes, the coldness in their eyes made Zhalia feel slightly uncomfortable.

"She recovered fast, she'll be an asset as one of us," the women said, taking a few steps closer. The boy put his arm in front of her, she stopped.

"One of you, I wouldn't count on it." Zhalia laughed putting her brave face on. The women hissed she obviously didn't like people talking back to her; Zhalia had to remember that for later.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Alec and Jane here are your future." Said a voice she hoped she never had to hear again. Zhalia tried to hide her shock to no avail. "What's wrong my dear you look like you've seen a ghost." Klaus laughed.

"How King Basilisk turned you to stone." Zhalia was managing to keep her cool. Klaus walked up to her.

"Well my dear one suit knew break spell would work and freed me from that prison." Klaus looked down at his old protégée, he cupped her cheek in fingers, and she pulled her head away from him, "over the last few months I've been finding a way to take my revenge on you and I found out that vampires are real but far better then what is written in books."

"Did king basilisk give you brain damage?" Zhalia sounded sceptical. She tried not to laugh. Klaus looked at her with seriousness running through his eyes. Zhalia suddenly became very afraid. Klaus turned to Jane and Alec and nodded. Alec looked at Jane. She smiled. He walked forward.

"You see we vampires are fast, strong, we have improved agility and sharp senses. We have inhuman beauty despite our pale skin which invites our prey in, we have skin hard as diamonds the only three things that can break it our teeth and strength and werewolves teeth and we are immortal." Said Alec trying to get it over fast, he wanted to taste her blood it smelt so good.

"But some vampires get additional gifts." Jane said gaining Zhalia's attention. Zhalia looked at her. "Like this one ...pain." Jane was smiling. Zhalia was trying to hold a scream in but it became too much and screamed in agony. Jane's smile grew bigger the more Zhalia screamed.

"Enough Jane, we need her mind whole when she transforms." Klaus said. Jane stopped her power. Her smile vanished.

"What?" Zhalia said hoping the pain had messed with her hearing.

"Yes Zhalia they are going to turn you into one of them. Then you will kill their enemies and mine and it'll be out of thirst." Klaus explained. Zhalia let her fear appear on her face.

"I won't do anything you say Klaus those days are behind me!" Zhalia shouted at him. She knew she had to keep cool but her logic was escaping her.

"Jane!"

"Pain" the pain reappeared in Zhalia's body stronger then last time again causing her to scream.

"Sister stop. I will turn her now." Said Alec, he walked to Zhalia. Alec sat beside her he pulled her tops down slightly. Zhalia couldn't pull her self free. "This will only hurt a little but last for three days." Before Zhalia could do anything Alec sank his teeth into Zhalia chest, he injected his venom into her. Zhalia screamed till her body shut down from the pain. Alec stood and licked the blood of his lips; he enjoyed the taste of her blood.

"How did she taste brother?" Jane asked.

"Better then Bella ever would." Alec answered. Jane eyes narrowed when Bella was mentioned. Alec knew his sisters dislike for the girl.

"Well in a few days she will be gone, Zhalia will make sure of that." Klaus said smiling.

"Then the Volturi will destroy her unless she gains a powerful gift that Aro can use." Jane said, her voice sounded sceptical.

"We don't know what will happen to her in the end." Alec said Jane knew Alec was now slightly bonded to Zhalia having been the one who created her.

"She will kill Dante vale and I'll have my daughter back, well for a short while." Klaus laughed he didn't plan for Zhalia to live. "Alec I want you to deliver something to some one." Klaus then passed him a small parcel.

Dante's house

Dante was now getting worried Zhalia was supposed to meet him two hours ago to go to a restaurant together. Dante had called her and no answer. Dante's holotome beeped. It was Metz calling, in the back of his mind he was disappointed but didn't let it show.

"Dante, I'm calling to ask you two things, how was the date and are you ready for the mission in the next few days"

"Yes we are ready for the mission… ish." Dante replied. He voice lacked its normal weight. Metz noticed this straight away.

"Dante what is wrong?" Metz sounded worried for his adopted son. Dante answer start away, he didn't want to, but after a while he did.

"Zhalia didn't show up for our Date and is not replying to her phone." Dante said he didn't want to think she had just got up and left him, his eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"What about her house phone?" Metz asked. Metz didn't know Zhalia as well as Dante but even he knew this wasn't like her. Metz remembered the time Dante and Zhalia had an argument because Zhalia answered her phone while on a mission when in hearing range of her enemy.

"Nothing." Dante was looking more heart broken as the conversation went on. Dante's mind was now trying to come up with reason why she wouldn't be here but they were all too painful to linger on. He collapsed on to the sofa after a few minutes the tears were almost flowing down his cheeks. Metz felt Dante's pain.

"Guggenheim." Metz looked to his right, Dante ignored it.

"Yes sir." Guggenheim's voice could be heard of screen.

"Triangulate the coordinates of Zhalia's cell phone now." Metz ordered Dante looked at the screen.

"Sir." There was sound of movement and the sound of keys. Dante was getting impatient faster then usual. "From the scanner she is only half a mile away from the house."

Dante jumped up, and ran out the door; he knew the direction she would be taking. He reached the distance quickly and found nothing. This didn't make sense. He called her number and started to hear her ring tone, that's when he saw her phone on the floor near the wall. He picked it up, now he was extremely worried. He ran back to the house.

Metz was still on his holotome when he got back before he could ask Dante anything Dante said.

"Metz I only found her phone." Suddenly Dante felt a breeze, which he ignored. "She must have been attacked."

"But by who." Metz asked. That's when Dante noticed the parcel on the table next to his holotome; it wasn't there a minute ago. Dante picked it up.

Review if you want me to continue

Hope you liked it

angel of darkness blue


	3. Chapter 3 plan revealed

Chapter 3

Plan revealed

Again I still own nothing.

Dante looked at the parcel it had no writing on it to indicate where it came from. It was just brown paper. Against his better judgment in Zhalia's point of view he put it down, and continued talking to Metz.

"Zhalia has many enemies; it will be far too difficult." Dante started.

"What is the parcel?" Metz asked.

"I don't know and it's not relevant, my main concern is Zhalia!" Dante answered not really thinking.

"Dante it could be a hostage situation you might want to open it now." Metz said reminding Dante who had more experience. "Every one knows you two are together now so she is a target for your enemies as well now."

Dante suddenly realized this and quickly picked it up and opened it to find a memory stick to his holotome. Dante put it on the TV screen. A video file came up, Dante made it play, and then he saw Klaus's lab. It was an image from a security camera. That's when he saw Zhalia on the lab table.

"Zhalia!" Dante whispered.

"Well I had better tell you what I plan to do!" said a voice Dante never thought he would hear again and loathed so much.

"Klaus." Dante's voice filled with hatred.

"It is pretty simple; Zhalia will awaken and once again be under my control, she will kill your enemy and then mine. Then your master can kill her for breaking your rules."

"You will not be able to control her!" and another male voice Dante or Metz had never heard before. "She will only listen to me or Jane; she is as good as my daughter soon."

"Alec you make it sound like a good thing." Jane said.

"Well she did seem like someone I would get along with." Alec retorted.

"What sadistic, dark and cruel, oh and misunderstood." Jane answered. There was a slight pause.

"It looks like our company is awake" they walked into view off the camera.

"She recovered fast, she'll be an asset as one of us," Jane said

"One of you, I wouldn't count on it." Zhalia laughed.

The women hissed could be heard ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Alec and Jane here are your future… What's wrong my dear you look like you've seen a ghost." Klaus laughed.

"How King Basilisk turned you to stone." Zhalia was managing to keep her cool.

"Well my dear one suit knew break spell would work and freed me from that prison." Dante couldn't see what Klaus was doing. "Over the last few months I've been finding a way to take my revenge on you and I found out that vampires are real but far better then what is written in books."

"Did king basilisk give you brain damage?" Zhalia sounded sceptical. Dante just saw Zhalia expression change to scared.

"You see we vampires are fast, strong, we have improved agility and sharp senses. We have inhuman beauty despite our pale skin which invites our prey in, we have skin hard as diamonds the only three things that can break it our teeth and strength and werewolves teeth and we are immortal." Alec said.

"But some vampires get additional gifts." Jane said gaining Zhalia's attention. Zhalia looked at her. "Like this one ...pain." Jane's voice showed she was going to enjoy this.

"Aaaarrrrhhhh" Dante's hands become fists while Zhalia screamed.

"Enough Jane, we need her mind whole when she transforms." Klaus said. Jane stopped her power. Her smile vanished.

"What?" Zhalia sounded shocked and sceptical.

"Yes Zhalia they are going to turn you into one of them. Then you will kill their enemies and mine and it'll be out of thirst." Klaus explained.

"I won't do anything you say Klaus those days are behind me!" Zhalia shouted at him.

"Jane!"

"Pain" Jane said happily.

"AAAARRRRHHHHH" Dante could hear every once of pain Zhalia was feeling.

"Sister stop. I will turn her now." Said Alec, Dante watched as he walked to Zhalia. Alec sat beside her he pulled her tops down slightly. "This will only hurt a little but last for three days." Dante could only stand and watch as Alec sank his teeth into Zhalia chest; he injected his venom into her. Dante heard Zhalia screaming for the next few minuets. Alec stood and licked the blood of his lips; he enjoyed the taste of her blood.

"How did she taste brother?" Jane asked. Dante was sickened by the comment.

"Better then Bella ever would." Alec answered.

"Well in a few days she will be gone, Zhalia will make sure of that." Klaus said. Dante's hatred was now hitting a whole new level.

"Then the Volturi will destroy her unless she gains a powerful gift that Aro can use." Jane said, her voice sounded sceptical.

"We don't know what will happen to her in the end." Alec said.

"She will kill Dante vale and I'll have my daughter back, well for a short while. Alec I want you to deliver something to some one." Klaus then passed him a small parcel.

Dante stood there for a few moments taking it all in then turned.

"Dragon fist." Dante then punched the table breaking it into many pieces. He started walking to the door.

"Dante stop you are putting yourself in danger, give yourself time to come up with a plan." Metz shouted to him.

"ZHALIA DOESN'T HAVE ANYTIME! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL" Dante turned and shouted to his mentor, he looked at Metz's and realized his mistake.

"DANTE, you will get yourself killed if you go in guns blazing and you know full well I view Zhalia as my daughter like you my son." Metz replied he know shouting at Dante would do no good; he wasn't a child any more.

"Metz I can't wait Zhalia is in serious trouble." Dante said. He didn't want to continue talking he just started for the door.

"At least have back up." Metz asked Dante was now out the door. He pulled out his phone to call Sophie and Lok and also an old friend of his family for help.

Klaus's lab

"Done." Alec said announcing his return.

"Good now we have to move Dante will come here and I don't want him to get Zhalia." Klaus said.

"We can handle him." Spat Jane.

"No Zhalia must finish him!" Klaus was close to shouting. "Do as I say I know I can destroy you."

It was true venom hand could hurt them enough to use dragon fist to rip them apart but it was hitting them initially was the problem. Alec walked over to Zhalia and picked her up and started carrying her to the door, at the door he stopped and turned to Klaus.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked. Klaus walked out the other two followed.

"Brother." Jane said as load as a whisper.

"Yes sister." Alec replied in the same volume.

"Once she is changed are we going to kill him or is she." Jane directed her line of sight to Zhalia for a second then looking back at Klaus.

"That depends on what she wants she obviously didn't want him alive when she was human so that will only become stronger we will see her full hatred." Jane smiled at her brother's words and continued to follow Klaus to the new hide out saying no more.

TBC

Please review

It lets me know my story is being read

I'm going on holiday for a week but will find time to write the chapter so I can load it as soon as I get home.


	4. Chapter 4 goose chase

Chapter four

Goose chase

It's the next day Klaus, Jane, Alec and Zhalia are all at the new hide out, they are now in London in England, another organization hot spot.

Klaus was sitting at a computer looking at the screen showing his old lab, he was waiting for Dante to burst in. he was getting a lot of pleasure inflicting pain open Zhalia's team especially Dante.

Jane was out hunting as her eyes had become black on the journey, though she had instructions to not kill anyone who would be missed. So the homeless count went down a few.

Alec sat next to the lab table where Zhalia lay unconscious because of the pain.

"Why couldn't my sister and I just have killed them instead of this stupid game?" said Alec. He could hunt when his sister came back having had some of Zhalia's blood.

"Because it will destroy her emotionally and she will be easy to manipulate." Klaus answered.

"She will do as I say I created her." Alec relied. Alec looked at Zhalia he could see parts of her body were hardening. "It will truly be a waste to kill her what with her being a seeker and all it will be a huge asset to Aros."

"She will be destroyed even if I have to do so" Klaus was now getting angry, he stood to show he was at his wits end.

"You might want to look at the screen." Alec said Klaus looked again to see Dante, Sophie, Lok and Cherit standing in the lab. They stood and watched the scene unfold before their eyes. Klaus started to plain their next step.

In the lab

Dante looked to see nothing.

"They moved so we wouldn't find her yet" Sophie said.

"Why keep moving her, it doesn't make sense." Lok questioned, Dante summoned a dragonfist then punched the table.

"DANTE." said a male voice Lok and Sophie didn't know.

"It does make sense they are changing her hence the moving, we can't stop it if can't get to her and remove the venom." a female voice said.

Lok and Sophie quickly went into defensive positions.

"Stand down!" Dante said. Lok did so immediately Sophie how ever was a little more curious. "Lok, Sophie I want you to meet Carlisle Cullen and his adopted daughter Alice Cullen also her husband Jasper Hale."

Lok and Sophie then noticed the third person.

"Where did you come from? And how come we didn't know you were joining us?" Sophie said.

"We are the perfect hunters your not supposes to know we are following you." Carlisle said. "I have known Dante since he was a little boy of three he asked for my help and I'm doing just that."

"What do you mean hunter and change Zhalia?" Lok asked.

The other male spoke obviously Jasper "we are vampires, and Zhalia is being turned into one of us."

"Her transformation will be complete in two days." Alice said.

"What we can't stop it?" Dante said shocked.

"No" replied Alice. "I'm sorry Alec now knows about my involvement and he will work around me now."

Dante's hands turned into fists and his arms became very tense, Jasper walked to him. Dante tried to walk away.

"You need a clear head." Jasper said he wasn't going to play with his friend emotions without permission.

"If I lose my anger I won't be able to kill Klaus." Dante said calmly as he could manage alone. Jasper looked at Dante. Both looked at Carlisle who was frowning at Dante.

"You know I despise killing anything even a psychopath like Klaus." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, answer your phone on load speaker." Alice said.

"So you're vampires! Dante and Zhalia said there was no such thing and you dislike killing." Lok questioned.

"We do exist and we are vegetarian we only drink animal blood." Carlisle said. His phone went off. "Hey honey."

"Carlisle Hun, me, Emmett and Rosalie along Bella and Edward are in England and we are finding it hard to track them." the person calling said.

"It's ok Esme, Edward can hear their thoughts you'll find them." Carlisle said in a loving tone to comfort her.

"Esme they can't move Jane is hunting." Alice said.

"So why aren't we going to England now." Lok asked.

"Because you would last long against Jane and Alec" said a new voice.

"Emmett, be nice they are just kids." Esme said.

"We need to help each other." Said another male voice obviously Edward. "We don't know that much about seekers."

"You have to go to their HQ now, Jane is coming back from her hunt." Alice said Lok and Sophie looked at her, her eyes were vacant.

"What! ... Jane" the female's voice changed from surprised to hatred and venom.

"Rosalie!" Esme screamed. "Emmett, stop her!" there was sounds of movement, they heard hissing and grunting like they were fighting then the sound of stone breaking. The huntik team, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were all frozen the atmosphere was so tense after what felt like minuets.

"Esme, ESME, Alice what is happening!" Carlisle said after there were no more sounds coming from the phone, his voice full of worry and urgency.

"We are fine all of us thanks to Bella and Emmett." They all saw the relief in Carlisle's eyes when he heard her voice again. "Rosalie went after Jane, we were close to the entrance of HQ, and Jane used her gift till Bella blocked it Emmett fought with Jane till she ripped his arm off its ok we fixed it."

"They are using the back exit then they are going to …" Alice stopped. Jasper was quickly by her side as was Dante. "I can't see were they are going they are thinking of different places."

"So we won't know till they are there." Dante said. Alice nodded. "Damn it" Dante shouted and punched the lab table Zhalia had been strapped to only five hours precious.

"Dante, please" Jasper said, he was finding it hard to keep him calm. "I know you love her but you can't let your emotions control your actions, you will lose her that way."

Dante looked into Jaspers gold brown eyes; many memories for his child hood came back, which relaxed him.

"Alright we wait for Alice then go after them together." Dante said.

"Till then and on the way can we be filled in on all of this." Lok said.

"I agree with Lok" Sophie said.

Carlisle sat them down and told them the basics about them selves and the Volturi

New lab

The next day

"Here we are the final place." Klaus said.

"Good I didn't like running." Jane said to her brother. Alec nodded; he then walked over to the lab table and placed Zhalia down on it. Soon she would awaken to a new existence and she would be the closest thing to family he would have apart from his sister. A small part of him didn't want her to be destroyed, but her obligation to follow Aros was stronger.

"How long will it be till they find us?" Alec asked.

"With their intelligence …a while." Jane said under her breath inaudible to Klaus, Alec smiled a little, and then went straight faced again.

"Give them some slack, sister, they did find us in our last hide out or did you not have a fight with that blonde and her mate."

"Don't remind me, my brother, she is a pathetic accuse of a vampire." Jane remarked.

Zhalia started to stir. Both the vampires smiled though for many different reasons.

"We are in New York" Klaus said as if it was nothing.

With the rest of the team

"Guys" Alice whispered every one looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "I know where they are and Zhalia has finished the transformation and is waking."

TBC

I'm so sorry it took so long I wrote this chapter while I was away but it wasn't very good so here's the redo

You know the drill review if you like it and any suggestions you want to put forward I like people taking an interest in my story.

Luv Angel of darkness blue.


	5. Chapter 5 awakening?

Chapter five

Awakening?

Zhalia P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes, everything looks different, my vision is far better then when I fell unconscious, I could see the actual rays of light. I tried to remember but my memories where fuzzy, like watching a TV screen when there is a storm. I could hear a heart beat and three sets of footsteps; I could hear their movements by the sound of the fabrics rubbing together. The sound of the lab was loader then I remember I never knew the lights made such a load sound. I took a breath in it felt weird my lungs didn't need air now but with the air I could smell Klaus, Jane and Alec; I took in Klaus's scent and it made my throat burn but it didn't hurt like when I went unconscious. Hunger now felt different to me. Yet my emotions were controlled but so much stronger, my hatred from Klaus was trying to consume my mind but I pushed it away.

"Your awake" it was Alec he sounded a little happy about it, I then heard a small hiss from Jane, she obviously heard it as well and wasn't happy about it, a small smile touched my lips I quickly removed it. I had a stray thought I was going to enjoy messing with Jane.

"She has strong restraint a normal new born would have killed you already." Jane said, I could tell that was to Klaus. I was still staring at the ceiling, I sat up, and I saw my reflection on one of the pieces of equipment I was a lot paler now and my eyes were blood red instead of brown.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jane, I know you were looking for a blood bath." I commented. I couldn't help put smile. Jane hissed and bared her teeth; I did the same to accept her challenge. She crouched; I was less then a millisecond behind her in repeating the same action. I liked this new speed I could feel my smile becoming bigger.

"STOP!" Alec shouted. We both ignored him, our hatred towards each other was too strong to ignore. She pounced for me, I dodged her easily as I turned to strike her that is when suddenly I caught a strong spell my throat burned, I saw that Klaus was bleeding I didn't care how or why he was I ran for him and sank my teeth into his neck and tasted his blood it tasted wonderful, the next thing I know I had been thrown across the room by something unknown. I landed more gracefully then normal and spun with great speed to see what had happened.

"Zhalia." the voice was Dante's it was full of shock. I turned to see him, Lok, Sophie, Cherit and a group of people I had never seen before though I know they were vampires. For once I didn't care that Dante was near me, again I went for Klaus to complete my kill, Jane standing close moved next to him then hit him causing him to fly towards me I caught him easily then killed him by breaking his neck at least now he would stay dead. I heard Sophie scream as I did want I did.

"Zhalia lets go!" Alec said at me protectively. I ran to him but I was stopped by two arms grapping me from behind, I pulled forward, I realized I was stronger and pulled harder then two more pairs of arms held me.

"Let me go" I hissed through my teeth, my warning was ignored. "Venomhand" I hit one of the vampires holding me. He screamed in pain. One down two to go. I kicked the second one hard it was a good thing I couldn't control my strength, another male went flying.

"Zhalia, stop this, this is not you." I heard Dante say. He looked at him and hissed. The hunger in my throat subsided.

"Dante." My voice sounded normal not like I was a part of a choir. My eyes were back too. The smell of blood filled my nose again and the burning in my throat returned. My mind was racing with questions of what just happened. I was brought back to reality when I heard some one scream; I know Jane was using her power. A blonde vampire fell to the floor; a bulky vampire took Jane down.

"Sister" Alec shouted.

I felt the weird sensation in my mind, like some one was trying to read it or at least get though my defences. I thought for a moment about pushing it away, the next thing I know I was reading his mind. I saw flashes of memories I didn't register them, I pulled away free from his mind. I quickly pulled my self together, this wasn't making sense, but I was in battle.

"Alec get her out of here I'll be close behind." I said.

"Zhalia it's you they want, get out here first." replied Alec

"She's not my sister, and anyway armourbrand." Zhalia's spell was stronger then normal it didn't wafer and it stayed longer then when she was human. I turned to see him holing his sister but not leaving. "Go"

Alec started to run out the back exit, in a few moments he was gone, I could tell Jane was coming back round.

"Zhalia, I am sorry" I heard Dante say then I felt something hit me hard and fast. It didn't bother me, but suddenly I felt normal again then the room went black.

TBC Angel of darkness blue.


	6. Chapter 6 This can't be right

Chapter six

This can't be right

Dante's P.O.V.

I stood and watched Carlisle as he examined Zhalia in his personal lab at home. For a last two hours Zhalia had been flipping between being a vampire and a human. I felt useless and angry as I looked at her beautiful face. Jasper had told me years ago what the pain to turn was like and I was praying that she wasn't going through that every time she changed. My mind started to wonder and I thought how I was going to kill the vampires that did this, slowly I started to lose my anger. I turned to see Jasper.

"I don't know how but one human just managed to give me a head ache by feeling so much anger." He said once I was looking at him.

"Sorry Jasper but ..." I started, he raised his hand.

"I know, I can feel everything remember, I know how much you love her." He walked towards me and put a comforting arm on my shoulder. "Dante why don't you came down stairs for a while, go and get some air!"

"No I want to stay with Zhalia I want to know what's wrong!" I shoot back harsher then I needed to.

"Carlisle will call you or get you when he knows something honest." Jasper said he used his power a little so I would comply. I realize I wasn't going to win and walked past him and joined Lok and Sophie in the living room.

"Is there anything on Zhalia?" Lok asked me the moment I got down the stairs. Sophie looked at me and stopped playing with Renesmee.

"Nothing at the moment, but Carlisle is the best doctor he has been doing this for a few hundred years." I replied, I didn't think they would buy it after all I was trying to convince myself at the same time as them.

"She'll be ok Dante honest when am I ever wrong?" said Alice from behind. "She will be just as special as Renesmee, after all she is half and half it seems."

I didn't know how to take what Alice had said, so I'm still as much in the dark as before. I let out a small sigh and went and set down on the sofa. I pretty much collapsed on to it. Lok sat beside me to show his reassurance. I closed my eyes I know I wouldn't sleep but I could at least rest for a short time, I then felt a hand on my knee and opened my eyes, and in fount of me stood Renesmee, she passed me a card. I opened it and read it.

To Zhalia,

I hope you get better soon,

Lots of love and hugs.

Renesmee xx

Ps welcome to the family

"I hope it helps" she said and skipped off. I had a small smile on my face.

"She is so sweet!" said Sophie.

"That's my little girl" said Edward "always caring for others."

I knew Renesmee meet well But the PS hurt me a lot would I really have to lose Zhalia forever, well till I die and she lived on with a mate. I just wish Carlisle would hurry up and figure out every that was going on.

"Ok what a rush" said I voice I was glad to hear I looked and saw a vampiric Zhalia standing at the door way with Carlisle appearing behind her.

"Zhalia!" I said and went up to her and hugged her. Her body felt so cold against mine, but the more I hugged the warmer she became. I let her go to see she was now human again.

"I really need to figure out how to not do that." Zhalia said. Carlisle came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and we all watched Zhalia once again become vampiric. "Were you not listening to what I just said?"

"Interesting, what else have you managed to do since your awakening? Carlisle asked. Zhalia tried to think and was about to reply when Edward answered instead

"When I tried to read her mind earlier she then started reading my mind instead it was so weird."

"I think Zhalia has a gift." Said Esme.

"Really… I doubt that" said Zhalia, that's my girl I thought always sceptical. I saw jasper trying to keep Zhalia calm. "Will you stop that" after Zhalia had said that Jasper fell to the floor.

"What's going on Jasper?" I asked concerned for my old childhood friend, I quickly walked to him.

"I know what gift you have" said Carlisle, everyone looked at him the moment Zhalia's focus was off Jasper he went back to normal, He then slowly got up.

TBC

Review, comment and all that  
angel of darkness blue


	7. Chapter 7 new territory

Chapter seven - New territory

Everyone looked at Carlisle waiting for him to enlighten them all. Carlisle stayed completely still while he figured the best way to explain it.

"Well don't leave us hanging Carlisle" said Emmet.

"I have to agree!" said Zhalia.

"A mirror" silence fell after Carlisle said those words, no one knew what to say or do. Zhalia tried to process what that meant and entailed and then a thought went through her mind - would her creator want her back now that her gift was known - not that Zhalia would think that anything extra would be a gift. Finally Dante broke the silence.

"So how come she keeps flips between human and vampire?"

"It is part of her power not just mirroring her enemies' gifts but also their state so if she is near a human she can become one."

"Amazing" mumbled Edward.

"Which means it's too dangerous for her to stay here, if the Volturi find out…. we barely escaped last time." Rosalie said angrily.

"Rose!" shouted Esme, Edward cringed he had never heard Esme raise her voice at any one. Before anyone could do anything Zhalia ran from the house into the surrounding forest. She didn't know where she was going she just kept running.

"Alice, where has she gone?" Dante asked Alice, he looked at her filled with hope, that they would easily get her back.

"I don't know I can't see she isn't making any decisions she is just running." Alice replied sadly, she watched as Dante's face fell. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand; he took the sign, and then calmed Dante down.

"What happens if she enters the Quileute territory, she doesn't know of the treaty" asked Emmet.

"I'll ring Jacob" said Bella whipping out her phone, Sophie and Lok had a look of shock from the speed, there were still trying to understand all of this. "Hi Jacob, a female vampire might be running through your territory, she is a new born and a friend, so please don't attack her!"

"I will tell the packs!" He replied

"Thank you Jacob" said Bella. She then ended the call, "he'll let us know if any of the pack sees her"

"Pack of what?" asked Lok.

"Wolves and they are as tall as humans." Alice said. "This also means I won't see her after she makes contact with them."

"But Jacob will tell us about it all" replied Bella.

"True."

"Rose I know you already hate Zhalia because of her ability to switch back to human but next time keep it to yourself." Said Dante, Jasper could not calm him down. Dante never normally got angry, Sophie and Lok started to look worried especially when his seeker aura started to show.

"Dante that is enough" said Carlisle calmly, Dante looked at him, he could see Carlisle's concern, his anger just melted away and his seeker aura vanished.

"You know she will calm down soon and come back" said Lok. Dante was doubtful considering Rosalie's words would be playing round and round in Zhalia's head.

WITH ZHALIA

Zhalia just kept running not knowing where she was going, all she knew was she had to stay away to save those she cared for and Dante's friends. She had must of travelled a good few miles by now so she slowed, knowing none coven had followed her. She then saw something in the corner of her eye lunge at her; she dodged easily and laughed to herself, letting herself slip back into her old organisation mind set of always mess with your opponent but win. It went for her again but Zhalia was so fast it missed her by a mile again. The repeated many times, Zhalia had completely lost track of time, she was having too much fun to the point she still hadn't registered what was attacking her.

"If you two are done fooling around!" said a male voice, Zhalia turned to face the owner of the voice after making sure she had some cover from her attacker.

"Who are you?" Zhalia spat. She then waited for his reply.

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading

Sorry it's been a while

Fave, follow, review if you like it

Angel of darkness blue.


End file.
